Emma and Elizabeth Rate The Modern Heartthrobs
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Emma Woodhouse and Elizabeth Bennett have decided to bring you their views on nowadays modern heartthrobs!
1. Twilight

**(A/N: All opinions are Emma and Elizabeth's (and mine). For disclaimer see my profile.)**

**Elizabeth and Emma rate the modern heartthrobs.**

**Book 1-The Twilight Saga**

Edward Cullen

Emma: Hmmm... not as reassuring as Knightley.

Elizabeth: Not as good looking as Darcy.

Emma: He's a gentleman, though.

Elizabeth: And he has cool powers.

8/10

Emmett Cullen

Emma: Fun, sense of humour, he's alright actually.

Elizabeth: How come the fans don't like him as much as Edward?

Emma: I don't know.

10/10

Jasper Hale

Emma: He looks constipated.

Elizabeth: Indeed. And he's quite moody.

3/10

Carlisle Cullen

Emma: Woot! Hot doctor alert!

Elizabeth: Darcy! I'm got a new boyfriend now...

10/10

Jacob Black

Emma: Now Elizabeth, to be fair,

Elizabeth: We're going to rate him and Edward the same.

Emma: Although we think he's hotter.

8/10

Sam Uley

Emma: Ugh.

Elizabeth: Let's just rate him.

0/10

Quil Ateara

Emma: Erm...

Elizabeth: Ahh! He's adorable!

Emma: Whatever you say, Lizzie.

5/10

Embry Call

Emma: Not much to say for him.

Elizabeth: Nah, he's more of a background character.

2/10

Mike Newton

Emma: Why is he even in this review?

Elizabeth: I don't know. He's just so irritating!

0/10

Eric Yorkie

Emma: People like him are annoying.

Elizabeth: I like him though.

Emma: You like everyone!

**(A/N:Hope you like it! Next time it is Harry Potter! See Knightley and Darcy Rate The Female Versions (coming soon) for their version on the girls!)**


	2. Harry Potter

**Book 2-Harry Potter**

Harry Potter

Emma: Hmmm, he's alright.

Elizabeth: HE'S ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emma: Someone has a problem.

8/10

Ronald Weasley

Emma: Ahh, he's so sweet.

Elizabeth: Damn Hermione, getting all the good ones...

10/10

Draco Malfoy

Emma: Whoa! I wish I was Pansy!

Elizabeth: Now who's got the problem?

10/10

Fred Weasley

Emma: I like him.

Elizabeth: Yeah, the Weasleys are hot!

10/10

George Weasley

Emma: Twin of Fred, do I need to say more?

Elizabeth: I hear you, sister.

10/10

Bill Weasley

Emma: Hey all the Weasleys so far have 10/10s.

Elizabeth: LET'S GIVE BILL 10/10!

10/10

Charlie Weasley

Emma: I don't like this Weasley.

Elizabeth: How could you be so mean to poor Charlie!?!

8/10

Severus Snape

Emma: Quite Goth.

Elizabeth: HE'S NOT GOTH HE'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!

Emma: Someone's overusing the caps lock button this episode.

5/10

Albus Dumbledore

Emma: Too old.

Elizabeth: Kinda-

Emma: DON'T SAY IT!

0/10

Lucius Malfoy

Emma: Dude, NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Elizabeth: Now who's overusing the caps lock button?

0/10

Neville Longbottom 

Emma: I don't like him

Elizabeth: Poor Neville, being picked on by everyone.

2/10

Lord Voldemort

Emma: Ewww.

Elizabeth: I agree.

0/10


	3. The Princess Diaries

**Book 3-The Princess Diaries**

Michael Moscovitz

Emma: He's alright.

Elizabeth: He's alright? HE'S A GENIUS!

10/10

JP Abernathy

Emma: He's OK.

Elizabeth: He's a liar liar pants on fire!

2/10

Kenny Showalter

Emma: Nothing special.

Elizabeth: What is with you today?

6/10

Boris Pelkowski

Emma: He's sweet.

Elizabeth: Thank god, SHE HAS AN OPINION!

6/10


	4. iCarly

**Show 4-iCarly**

Fredward Benson

Emma: What kind of name is Fredward?

Elizabeth: He's sweet, and funny and smart-

Emma: OK, we all know you fancy him.

9/10

Spencer Shay

Emma: I like Spencer. He's funny.

Elizabeth: And COMPLETELY insane!

Emma: Have you got OCL syndrome?

Elizabeth: What's that?

Emma: Overusing Caps Lock syndrome.

5/10


	5. Doctor Who

**Show 5-Doctor Who**

The 10th Doctor

Emma: I preferred Nine.

Elizabeth: You would.

9/10

Adam (the companion with a chip in his head)

Emma: He'd be cute without the chip in his head.

Elizabeth: Agreed.

4/10

Mickey Smith

Emma: He's so funny.

Elizabeth: Yeah. "What's a horse doing on a spaceship? What's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship, Mickey? Get some perspective!" Classic.

10/10

The Master/Harold Saxon

Emma: He was alright before the whole 'taking over earth and condemning us to a horrible death' thing.

Elizabeth: I agree.

6/10

Davros

Emma: What's he even doing on this list?

Elizabeth: I don't know!

0/10


	6. NCIS

**Show 6-NCIS**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Emma: Silver fox!

Elizabeth: Slightly too old though.

7/10

Tim McGee

Emma: Ugh. He's just... ugh.

Elizabeth: Abby loves him.

5/10

Tony DiNozzo

Emma: I like him.

Elizabeth: He's alright, if you want a movie quote fountain.

6/10


	7. Wicked

**Musical 7-Wicked**

Boq

Emma: He's too small for Nessa.

Elizabeth: Size doesn't matter!

8/10

Fiyero

Emma: How can you not love Fiyero?

Elizabeth: You can't not love him.

10/10

Dr Dillamond

Emma: I'm sorry; I'm not rating a goat.

Elizabeth: Speciesist!

3/10


	8. Juno

**Film 8-Juno**

Paulie Bleeker

Emma: He seems creepy to me.

Elizabeth: But you can tell he really cares for Juno!

5/10

Mark

Emma: Lousy, good for nothing...

Elizabeth: How dare he leave Vanessa!

0/10


	9. CSI Miami

**Show 9-CSI Miami**

Horatio Caine

Emma: What's with his sunglasses?

Elizabeth: I don't know.

5/10

Ryan Wolfe

Emma: I like him.

Elizabeth: I LOVE HIM!

Emma: OCL syndrome!

6/10

Eric Delko

Emma: Hmm, he's alright.

Elizabeth: Hey, it's not his fault he was shot in the head!

7/10

Kyle Winston (Horatio's son)

Emma: He's a bit young.

Elizabeth: A bit! he must only be about 15!

3/10


	10. Teen Titans

**Show 10-Teen Titans**

Cyborg

Emma: Woot! Go Cy!

Elizabeth: I don't like him that much.

Emma: What's not to like? He has a sonic cannon in his arm!

8/10

Robin

Emma: How can he be a Teen Titan?! He doesn't have any powers!

Elizabeth: Calm down, Emma.

5/10

Beast Boy

Emma: Woot! Green!

Elizabeth: You've taken some happy pills today, haven't you?

6/10

**(A/N: Yes, this series is over! Thank you to all my reviewers to encouraged me to keep going even when I had writer's block and was sick with it! Check out Knightley and Darcy rate the female versions for what their spouses thought of the girls. Keep Writing! ********)**


End file.
